Paranormal Fighting Force
by bookloveralltheway6
Summary: Michael and Emily David move to North Banks,Michigan to get away. They don't expect to find the dying mentor of another Ranger team or to be handed the responsibility of taking over. Then they meet Alexis Blue the destined blue ranger and leader-whose life has been torn from her. Can her new team-Including one of the boy she hates the most defeat everything? hiatus
1. Origins

Power Rangers Paranormal fighting force

Episode 1: Origins

Alexis Blue walked onto the field as she was released from school she pinched a look over her shoulder to the three girls huddled in the corner Hannah Evans, Clara Smith, and Annemarie Walker they smiled softly and waved she smiled back and caught the eyes of Mathew Wilson, and his friend Will, and Hayden Evans Hannah's twin. They shrugged and looked away. The school had cleared out typical for North Banks High school on a Friday. She stiffened when a soft cackling drifted towards her; she spun her head over her shoulder, he muscles bunched in reflex

Groten! The agent of Clorg the devil in real life the one she and her future team were to defeat. She threw her books to the ground and slid her blue stone pendent from her shirt punched the necklace and her watch together and yelled

"Creatures of the night with the power I unite" and became the blue paranormal ranger. She could see the wide eyes of Hannah, Annemarie, Clara, Mat, Will, and Hayden. As they ran down to meet her

"What the-?" but she ignored them and tossed them each a necklace and watch

"Do as I did! Hurry!" they didn't protest, she smiled under her helmet as they repeated what they had seen her do,

"Blue ranger, united"

"Green ranger united" Matthew called following Lexi's example

"Yellow ranger united" Hayden called

"Red ranger united," Will called

"Pink ranger united" Annemarie called

"Purple ranger united" Clara called

"White ranger united" Hannah called and they all stood near Lexi.

"No fair! Last time I checked there was only one of you! Now there's seven?" the monster stomped its foot "I'll just have to kill all of you then!"

"Not so fast" Lexi sneered

"Ranger blue weapon Katanas" her swords materialized out of nowhere into her hands leaving the teens were shocked. What was going on? She turned to them her helmet gleaming she was dressed in a uniform that was a light blue and had bands of the other colors on her arms a small symbol of a wolf covered her right breast and below and owl her skirt was attached to her outfit as was the other girls, but they had differing symbols, Hannah had a Ape, Clara a dragon (which she thought was pretty cool), and Annemarie a turtle the boys had the same design minus the skirt, Matthew had a bear, Will a lion, and Hayden a tiger. They watched as Lexi smiled. And jumped to where the monster stood she slashed the monster a few times and grabbed his arms flipping him over her shoulder. He reacted quickly and began shooting blasts. she grunted "wolf zord power up level 2" suddenly a little robotic wolf jumped from her shoulder materializing out of nowhere and landed as it did it grew to the size of a horse which Lexi mounted and it leapt forward. She held out her swords and slashed through him he exploded.

"Coming back for round two!" the voice popped again this time from the giant monster, they were still frozen as she rolled her eyes

"Are you guys going to help at all?" they nodded hesitantly and she sighed. "Wolf zord power up! Level 3 mega" the wolf grew to the monster's stomach Lexi melted inside and Annemarie stepped forward

"Turtle zord power up level 3 mega" suddenly a little beeping robot buzzed from the bag and landed beside Annemarie she mounted it when it grew to 'level 2' as Lexi had called it and found herself disappearing- melting- into the cockpit

"Uhh, Dragon zord?" Clara said hesitantly and the dragon was at her side, "power up level 3 mega" she did as the two rangers before her did and then the last girl stepped up

"Ape zord" the ape was there "power up, level 3 mega" and she was in the cabin

"Tiger zord power up level 3 mega" Will said and he like the girls was in his zord

"Lion power up level 3 mega" Hayden called and as soon as he was in his zord he piloted his zord next to Hannah's, he hated when she was unprotected

"Bear zord power up, level 3 mega" and that had finished up

"Zords as one untie" Lexi commanded and the zords began to change forming into a body and a head they all were in the uniformed cabin and stood in front of control stations. "Owl zord power up level 3 mega, artillery. Flying owl battle zord united" Lexi called out she punched the air and through their screens they could see the megazord had followed. The monster stumbled back. Lexi turned as he got distracted,

"Girls push the blue lever on my..." suddenly the whole zord rocked as they were hit "Now!"

"Girl power!" Lexi, Hannah, Annemarie, and Clara called. Purple, blue, pink, and white beams shot from the megazord's hand,

"Guys!" Lexi turned "your turn!"

"Guy power!" The monster shrieked as sparks erupted from his body.

"Megazord weapon, cannon" from their screens they saw a multicolored cannon form, "power up, blast initiate" and a beam shot from the cannon into the monster's chest and he exploded. "Disassemble" Lexi whispered and powered down, they found now their zords on their shoulders with them on the ground, "now just let go of the suit" she instructed they did and found the suit disappear leaving the watches and necklaces to color according to their individual colors.

"Let me ask again" Matthew hissed "what the hell?" Lexi's eyes narrowed and she walked up to him facing him

"You and the others are part of my team, the paranormal fighting force power rangers, we train to find each of our talents, eventually " she stepped back and turned, "normally the red is the leader but..." she faced them again and cleared her throat, "I as the blue ranger am the leader, I'll admit you'll learn more and more about each other as we go along..." she pulled her sweater tightly around herself, "now I-I need to address an issue." she sighed lightly, "you will all be asked to leave you families behind." protests erupted from the group she snarled "enough, I am so sorry, you won't believe how sorry i am. But all of you were put through martial arts training yes?" they nodded "you were being trained all along your parents know they've been packing your bags, you will get to say goodbye...and remember no contact with them, they could...get hurt" she looked away quickly and sighed, "trust someone who knows, it's not fun to lose your family" she looked at her hands, and sighed her demeanor had dropped to something depressed,

"Yeah...I heard." Hannah put her arm around Lexi's shoulders "its okay" she whispered "we'll be alright."

"Go home, say your goodbyes meet me back at the school with your stuff" Lexi shrugged from Hannah's arm and stepped into the school. But before the door closed she turned "thanks Hannah, I'm glad I have someone to count on" and the door shut

A few hours later, everyone was back, and on a van their bags loaded and stuffed in the car with Lexi driving, Matthew sighed and peeked at Lexi her brown hair and lightly darkened skin, and compared it to his own darker shade and black hair he had to admit he had been an ass to her...

Thus her natural aversion to him, He wondered what it would take for her to forgive him, he felt bad.

He'd have to work for it.

Hannah smiled at her new friend Lexi smiled at Hannah

"Paranormal fighting force..." she began

"Unite" they finished


	2. I've got a spell on Blueand white to?

Episode 2: I've got a spell on Blue... and white too?

Clorg smirked lightly as Osiris limped around shouting glares at the Crens who had smashed his foot on accident. Clorg idled on his throne in the underworld,

"Damn you" Osiris sneered and hobbled towards his master "Sire..."

"Shut up" he spat "you let the Blue ranger and her new rainbow friends win again, you told me that this one would win"

"I had no idea she had a team..." he squinted "I get why you care she's your-"

"Fine then, find someone who can get her or even better get her to work for me" Clorg interrupted he didn't trust anyone hardly even Osiris with his connections with blue

"That I can do" a third voice chirped the waxy monster smirked as he rushed through the doors and bowed at Clorg's feet, "I'll get Blue girl all for evil" Clorg's shriveled up raisin heart bounced

"Don't fail me"

"How could I? She's the leader they won't know how to fix her"

"So..." Lexi turned around already in her training uniform, Emily David smirked and crossed her arms, as Lexi's mentor along with her husband Michael "Mike" David (they were the former Samurai rangers, which was how they had gotten the uniforms for the new rangers, they had replaced the late mentor of the previous team the team being their parents,) "You and Matt huh?" had everyone already adopted that nickname? Why? It wasn't like Matthew was the friendly type

"No!" she rebutted "Never"

"Lexi and Matthew sitting in a tree..." Will stepped in chanting in harmony with Mike who grabbed Emily and whisked off to who knows where

"Funny" she smirked "we should train"

"Yeah yeah" Will rolled his eyes and smiled at her, "whatever you say" she laughed and led Will out to the training room a studio that had been matted Hannah, And Annemarie ran up to them Clara at their feet

"Lexi..." Hannah pouted "can you be my partner?"

"Sure, Han" she clapped her hands and grabbed Lexi's arm

"Matthew wants to be your partner so I'm saving you" she grinned cheekily Clara and Annemarie had paired up, Will and Hayden, Matthew leaned against the door and glowered as Lexi kicked and Hannah sidestepped it. "Lexi!" Hannah squealed "can I try my weapon summoning?"

"Sure" Lexi leaned around Hannah "all of you try" she flicked her gaze to the green ranger "you too Matthew"

"Matt" he corrected

"Matthew" she argued back and smiled. "Blue ranger weapon katanas disarm mode" the swords materialized in her hands

"White ranger weapon" Hannah stilled for a minute "spear disarm mode" and it was in her hands she smiled, in disarm mode the blades were dull and flat it couldn't hurt Hannah:

"Clara, Annemarie?"

"Purple ranger weapon, bow staff disarm mode" she smiled and pointed it to Annemarie arching a brow

"Pink ranger weapon, knives disarm mode" Annemarie lunged and Clara caught her

"You're going to ruin it..." she whined

"Yellow ranger weapon, slicer disarm mode" he smiled the disc similar to the yellow samurai rangers weapon appeared

"Red ranger weapon, Mace"" Will smirk. Hayden's eyes bulged and Lexi rolled her eyes

"Will! Disarm the spikes" Lexi called Will grudging agreed

"Green ranger weapon, Bow" Matthew moved to the targets now and shot towards them, ignoring the disarm mode reasoning he wasn't facing a partner,

"Hey Hannah?"

"Yeah?" but Hannah barley had to bring up her spear before Lexi could get her she forced her arm into Lexi's hip startling her she tapped Lexi's head

"Good job, Hannah" Lexi praised, Hannah beamed a shrill alarm much like the one at school screeched

:

"A Groten has passed into the city" Lexi told them Will looked up at the alarm and exchanged looks with Matthew

"So that's where the school bell went..."

They ran through the route in the woods Lexi had showed them a few days earlier, and arrived at the edge of the forest they hid behind a clump of trees, "To fight the creatures of the night with the power I unite!"

"Blue ranger united"

"Green ranger united"

"Red ranger united"

"White ranger united"

"Yellow ranger united"

"Pink ranger united:

"Purple ranger united"

All together they ran to face him he frowned

"Awww, the rainbow heroes are back"

"Shut up" Lexi growled and she lunged but the monster slammed into her sending her into a tree

"I'll do this quick" he began

"Lex!" Hannah called rushing over to her, Lexi's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing

"Hannah don't-" but he had already blasted them both the air around them muffled in smoke and orange explosives

"LEXI! HANNAH!" Annemarie screamed, Hayden ran towards them but was met with a sword by his throat the Blue ranger and the white seemed fine but it was Lexi's sword nearly killing him,

"Stand back fool," the white ranger said stepping up next to the blue, "or we will end your life first,"

"What? Han-"

"No use yellow" they turned to the monster-Slavebade who laughed "two birds with one stone?"

"What did you do?" Matthew demanded

"Blue and white are mine, now" Slavebade warned "they'll do my bidding, I had only intended this for the blue girl, but I got two for one, and I'm not complaining" he laughed "Blue, White come with me leave them be we will kill them all later." they nodded and disappeared

"Well this is bad" Emily said as she paced, "Lexi and Hannah hypnotized" she shook her head

"Like Kevin was"

"Kevin?" Matthew asked

"Our Blue ranger" Mike answered "he was hypnotized by a nighlock, but two things one our powers weren't the same as yours and another, these guys your monsters are way worse."

"Lexi would know" Clara murmured

"Lexi isn't here" Matthew snapped at her "so that really knocks that out huh?"

"Matt..." Emily warned

"Fighting won't help anything dude" Hayden groaned, "I want to save my sister too, but what can we do? Kill each other? Maybe this is an opportunity to learn our powers"

"But how?" Annemarie asked turning to look at him "who will we ask?"

"Our parents?" Will offered

"No" Matthew replied "they could get hurt"

"But they know everything" Will protested

"Will, what kind of leader leads his team's families into danger? If something were to happen to Lexi, you'd have to step up, you need to now, and you're doing it wrong"

"Why isn't Lexi the red ranger then?" Annemarie asked

"Maybe that's her secret to keep" Clara suggested and Hayden nodded "we need to stay off the track of Lexi's personal life. She has reasons"

"Reasons?" Matthew scoffed "she's hiding something no doubt"

"Shut up" Mike growled suddenly "she shares secrets with Emily and I and that's enough, now we must find a way to break the spell or we're all done for" he paused" Lexi is so much more powerful than you know and she hasn't come into it yet, if they can find a way to speed it up, the whole world will be in deep shit."

"And Hannah?" Hayden asked "what about her?"

"Again" Emily whispered "deep shit, there's this-way-sort of a legend I guess that a team-or teammate can excel the powers of those in her blood line it could be Hannah or anybody"

"Is there anything in the archives?" Will mused jumping up to pull a heavy volume from the nearby shelf

"I have a question" Clara asked "did this guy Clorg kill Lexi's family?"

"That's her choice to tell you" Emily persisted "I'm sorry but you have to let Lexi tell you on her own."

"Hey!" Will suddenly exclaimed "here it is!" he pulled his finger down the page,"expell the dark" Mike rose and grabbed the book

"The artificial dark" he flipped the page and shoved it back "the other is way too dangerous." he exchanged a glance with Emily who shook her head Matthew caught them, his brow scrunched. But he doubted asking would get results so he didn't bother.

"Okay" Will cleared his throat "Expel the artificial dark within the fire's triumphant spark..."

Hayden interrupted "we have to light them on fire? NO!"

"Continue" Mike urged glaring at the yellow ranger

"To make the body light again the spell should break and plunge to within the master"

"Hello? Hannah and Lexi will not be set on fire" Hayden waved his arms

"If it were just Lexi you wouldn't care!" Matthew snarled at him

"What do you care about Lexi green bean?" Hayden growled rising "you've been an ass to her for years!"

"You have no idea what my motives were," Matthew sneered and balled his fists.

"Cut it out" Annemarie shrieked intervening she pushed their chests away stepping in between them "the fire isn't going to kill them, it's expelled by us and attacks darkness, and it'll burn out the evil and cleanse them"

"How do you know?"

"My grandma used to tell me about these legends when I was little, turns out they weren't stories like I had thought they were"

"This will take a long time" Clara huffed and as she looked over her friends she frowned

Where was Will?

Bone skullkiviche strode along his father's side, Spike hadn't really brought him to visit his great uncle Bulk and maybe it was because Spike hadn't wanted to return to the place where he used to live where the pink samurai power ranger and some girl named Mia had both been married (then again he'd hadn't seen the pink for years, so who knew) But Bone had faith anyway, that whoever his mother was and his grandmother (since his grandfather Skull had also been in love with the original pink and some girl named Kim0 would be revealed. They walked down the path that wound up to the small garage sized trailer that Bulk lived in Spike rapped his knuckled over the door.

"Uncle Bulk?" he asked

"Spike!" the door flew open smacking Spike in the face and flinging him down Bulk looked to Bone,

"Bone!" he brought the boy into his arms and lifted him from the ground "you're so big"

"And you're strong for an old guy" he chortled Bulk smacked the back of his head and he shut up .Screams made all three jump as they turned to see a monster in the middle of the mayhem

"What's going on?" Bone asked

"The paranormal fighting force rangers are here" Bulk answered "the monster hypnotized the white and blue...and here come the others" a green, Red, yellow, purple and pink ranger ran through the crowd, the pink ranger looked about and bone smiled stupidly Spike moaned dropping his head into his hands

"Like father like son" bulk muttered "every damn generation"

Annemarie, Clara, Matthew, Will, and Hayden stood back to back to back to back. Lexi and Hannah stood before them and behind them the Groten,

"This is your last chance Lexi and Hannah: Will warned, Lexi turned to Hannah and nodded

"You're right Will" she nodded "now!" the other rangers were befuddled as Lexi and Hannah ducked and Will swung his mace towards Slavebade, slamming into him, the monster cried out,

"Element of fire" he called "through red ranger mace" the spikes spurted orange and the monster shrieked as he exploded.

"What happened" Annemarie whispered

"Will cured us while you were heading back that first time" Hannah answered "we kept it quiet pretending, it gave Will a chance to be leader..."

"-Which I never want to be" he interrupted Hannah hushed him

"It was the perfect trap he managed to execute that move perfectly,"

"Come on guys" Lexi sighed as the monster regenerated and grew "Wolf zord power up Level 3 mega..."

"NO!" Clorg growled as he face palmed "he lost?"

"Yes" Osiris nodded "red cured white and blue the first time, he knew all along"

"And the idiot never found out?"

"No. They know more about us, they're smarter than they appear"

"Well we'll have to be smarter"

"Hey" Hannah mumbled lightly as she poked her head into the garden where Will sat on the bench she walked over and smoothed out her skirt Will looked up she was so pale compared to his skin (his was dark the norm for African Americans), her blond hair blew slightly in the wind lifting from her head and blowing sideways over her face. She sat next to him close enough to feel his shoulder against hers "you were amazing"

"Yeah" he sighed "you've been amazing since we started" Hannah's cheeks reddened and she looked at her hands smiling,

"Thanks" she patted his arm "you okay?"

"Yeah" he smiled "I had a long day" he stood reluctantly, he didn't want to leave her, but Hayden would come looking and Hayden was way over protective. "Good night Han"

"Night Will" as soon as he left Hannah felt another person sit down next to her the bench rattled, she looked up to see Lexi who gave her a small smile the tip of her lip twitched up.

"You like him, don't you?" Lexi's question was much more of a statement. Hannah blushed again and babbled

"Well...maybe-I-I mean he's like-really cute and stuff..."

"Knew it!" Lexi boasted jokingly and gave Hannah a one armed hug.

"Your turn" Hannah stated turning to Lexi, who groaned "Matthew"

"No..." she protested weakly "maybe not..."

"Ha!"

"Alright, I used to have this really creepy obsessive crush after..." she shut her mouth quickly and a muscle coiled in her jaw, "-it happened"

"I suppose you don't trust me enough to elaborate on 'it'?"

"Hannah" Lexi sighed "I trust you, but the need hasn't come up yet, it's really bad Hannah a lot of what you might learn about me is really bad" she patted Hannah's leg and stood. With one last apologetic glance they only deepened her confusion; Lexi strode away, tense again.

Hannah would find out the truth

If it was the last thing she did

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have writer's block, and need ideas. But this story is in motion and could use ideas. This is after my "Emily in Peril" story, so that one will continue,**

**Thanks to all of the favorites and followers and comments!**

**Also this like every ranger team will get more rangers! **

**So if you want your name and personality (or a fictional one) post a comment, **

**Colors available**

**Gold**

**Orange**

**Black **


End file.
